A delivery service may deliver items to its customers using one of a variety of different means. For example, an item ordered by a customer from an electronic marketplace may be removed from a shelf in a warehouse by a human picker, loaded into a semi-truck, transferred to a delivery van, and delivered to the customer's doorstep by a delivery person. In some cases, the item may also be transported using a plane, a train, a motorcycle, a bicycle or any combination of the foregoing.